


That Feeling

by NoJamsNamjoon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, No sex in first chapter, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoJamsNamjoon/pseuds/NoJamsNamjoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabelle Faye Davis has a problem that's keeping her from getting a boyfriend. Her friends/roommates  think it's a fear of sex. And they think they can help her, by teaching her and making her more confident. There's no way this can go wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> New story. Let me know if you like it.

"then he cupped my cheek in his hand and leaned in to kiss me" I remembered every detail out loud, "but just before our lips touched... I pushed him away and ran into the house" I finished, letting my long brown waves hide my face in shame. 

"WHAT!?" "WHY!?" The blonde boy, seated next to me on the worn out sofa, exclaimed.

"because, Niall, she's terrified of the male species" the boy slouched comfortably in the recliner across from us chuckled. 

I threw one of our ugly floral patterned throw pillows at him, it looked like something you'd find in your grandma's house. He smirked as he reached up and caught it with one hand. I huffed, annoyed. "if you haven't noticed, Styles, my four best friends are guys" I defended myself. 

It was true. Harry styles, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, and Louis Tomlinson were only supposed to be my roommates. When I decided to leave home and put myself through college, despite my lack of funds, a friend of my mother's, Stacey, suggested renting a house with a few people would actually be cheaper than to try to get a studio apartment by myself. I did some research and it turned out she was right. I was excited about the idea of saving money any way I could, but I didn't know anyone looking to move. That's when the oh so helpful, Stacey, also threw in that her son and his friends were getting a house and had one more bedroom to fill. I said yes, without even meetings the boys who I would be living with. It ended up being one of the very few good decisions I've ever made.

"you are right, Belle, let me reword that" his emerald eyes sparkling with mischief, "she's just scared of sex". 

I scoffed "I am not!" his smile only grew as I stared at him incredulously.

"sorry, but It's true. You're nineteen and you still haven't had your first kiss. It's not like no one is offering, either. You're very attractive. You've been on plenty of dates, but you don't even let the poor guy get to first base! You're either scared to let a guy touch you or the world's biggest tease." As he finished speaking, I looked around for a pillow to throw at him, but it was already laying in his lap from my earlier assault. So, I settled for glaring at him.

While Harry and I had a stare off, Niall was holding his stomach next to me. His blue eyes shut tight, mouth open wide, as laughter poured out of him. He thinks everything is funny, it's one of the reasons I love him. He reminds you not to take life so seriously. At this current moment however, I wanted to gag him.

"that's Bullshit" I crossed my arms definitely, having lost my stare down with Harry. 

"what's Bullshit?" I looked towards the door, where my tall, muscular roommate with the kind brown eyes was walking in. Don't tell anyone, I always thought he was sort of unbelievably sexy.

"nothing, Liam" I smiled up at him. There was no way in hell I wanted him hearing this ridiculous theory of Harry's. Not because I like him, it's just embarrassing... Okay, maybe I have a tiny crush.

"that Belle is scared of sex" Niall shouted. I felt my tan skin heat up in embarrassment. I really regret not gagging that boy now.

Thankfully Liam didn't laugh. He just looked down at me with an expression that was partly sympathetic, partly amused. "your date tonight not go well?"

"It went fine", I shrugged. 

"It went fantastic, until he dared to try to kiss the Annabelle Faye Davis!" Harry teased in mock offense.

"guy never had a chance" Niall shook his head. 

"please tell them they're full of shit" I groaned, I could see Liam trying to hide a smile as he stood next to me. Guess I won't be getting any help there. 

"I don't have a fear of intimacy, he just wasn't the right guy" I defended weakly. 

“love", Liam placed his hand on my shoulder and looked down into my brown eyes, "I've known you for over a year and you just started accepting my hugs last week".

"that's not even true!" I attempted to shout over the laughter of my three roommates. 

None of us even flinched as the front door swung open again. This time a guy with brown hair swept down over his face came into the house. He wasn't alone though. A very thin girl in a tight black dress was with him. I can't tell you what her face looked like though because, it was attached to his. He kicked the door closed with his foot. 

"hey, Louis" We all called out. Louis half-hearted rose one hand to us in some type of wave. The couple managed to enter the first bedroom and close the door behind them without ever breaking their make out session. Yeah, we gave him the bedroom downstairs and closest to the entrance for a reason.

"maybe, Lou can give you some tips" Niall quipped.

"you're SO funny, Ni" I replied, sarcastically.

Niall stared at me for a moment before tackling me down onto the couch. I yelped in surprise as he climbed over me. I felt his hands move under my shirt as he started tickling my sides. My body thrashed around in attempt to free myself.

"NIALL!" I screamed between laughs. "get off of me" I tried to push him by his chest but he didn't budge. "I hate you so much!" he just laughed and continues his onslaught. 

"does this bother you, Belle?" The blonde boy teased, his fingers continued to squeeze me. "are you afraid of me touching you?" he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "are you worried I'll take your virginity?" 

"you're an asshole" I groaned as I finally managed to twist my body and slide from under Niall, landing on the floor with a thud. 

Niall, Harry, and Liam stood over me. Thier chuckles dying down. Sometimes I hated living in a house full of guys. Liam reached a hand out to help me up. I accepted graciously because I'll admit it, I'm lazy. Once on my feet, Liam spun me around and pulled me in so that my back was to his chest. His strong arms held me and he rested his chin on my head. Liam's Cologne encased me and my stomach fluttered. Should I be getting butterflies from a simple hug? 

"it's late and you should go to bed, Belle" he pressed a kiss into my hair before releasing me. 

"aw, one more hour, please dad?" I rolled my eyes at his authoritative behavior. 

Harry pulled me into a hug next, his arms wrapping around my waist and giving me a squeeze that made my heart race. "g'night" he whispered into my ear before pulling back. 

Niall was last. He pulled me in and rubbed my back, "sorry kid. You still love me?" he gave me a goofy grin. 

"of course" I smiled up at him. I gave up trying to stay mad at this guy months ago, after realizing it's literally impossible. He'll just do something silly or cute and you'll try to stay angry but just end up laughing along with him.

I walked past Louis' room on my way to the stairs, It's not like i'm going to interrupt THAT for a goodnight hug.

I walked up the stairs, every step torture after a Friday of work, class, a date, and being harassed by my friends. I walk down the long hallway passing Niall and Liam's rooms, the bathroom three boys share, and Harry's room. The boys had insisted I got the master bedroom because a girl needs a private bathroom. I think they're just scared of tampons. Whatever, I'm not complaining. 

I start striping the second my door closes behind me. A sigh of relief leaves my mouth when I unclasp my bra and let it fall carelessly to the floor. Snuggling into my comfy purple sheets, I allow myself to think about my failed date for a moment.

I really did like that guy. His name was Alex and he was cute in that 'business by day, punk rock by night' kind of way. He was mature and serious about his future, but knew how to let loose and have fun too. He started coming into where I work a few weeks ago. He was flirty and nice, when he asked me out I obviously said yes. 

The date went about as good as a first date could go. When he walked me to the door I knew he would try to kiss me. I told myself that I would just women up and do it. As soon as he leaned in, though, I had a full on panic attack. I just thought, "oh good lord, I have no idea what I'm doing". Do I lean in too, isn't there like an 80/20% rule? Do I close my eyes? Exactly when do I close my eyes? If i close them to soon I might miss his lips or something! If I close them to late, isn't that just creepy?! Is this a peck or will he try to make out with me? If he tries to make out with me, that just brings on a whole new barrel of questions! So, I ran. I always run. Maybe the boys are right, maybe I am scared of guys? Bring on the cats, at this rate I'm going to be forever alone.

***

"you know you work at a coffee shop right?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows while reading my 'I don't like morning people, or mornings, or people...' sweatshirt. 

"Susie doesn't care what I wear, as long as I get people their caramel soy macchiatos" I shrugged, taking another bite out of the apple I was eating. Susie owns the small coffee shop I work at, I'm obsessed with coffee so it's a good fit for me. Plus she's flexible with my hours to ensure work doesn't interfere with college.

The front door closed and seconds later we were graced with the presence of a shirtless, messy haired Louis joining us in the kitchen. "good morning, sunshine" I said.

"good morning, Annabelle" Louis encased me in a hug. His bare biceps wrapped around me, causing me to drop my apple. Why the hell do guys make me so jumpy? I frowned at the countertop.

"your friend leave?" I asked, picking up and throwing away my half eaten breakfast.

"yes she did, why do you ask?" Louis grinned at me. 

"Now you have time to teach her how to have sex" Harry interjects before I can answer. My jaw dropped to the floor. 

"aw, I'd love to help you out. I've got some great tips, I can show you" Louis offers coming closers to me.

"no thanks, I'll pass" I back away from him. 

"Come on, love. I'm really good I promise" he grinned and it reminded me of the Cheshire cat from Alice In Wonderland. 

"I could hear how good you were from upstairs last night, I'll take her word for it" I said as I side stepped around the counter and hid behind Harry, who laughed. 

"you know actually, I'm sure we could all help you out with your problem, Belle" Harry smirked, his big hands grabbed mine and yanked me closer.

I pushed him off and whined, "why do you guys always have to mess with me?" 

The both laughed, "it's fun watching you get all worked up babe".

"just let this go please, Harry" I pleaded. 

"I'm just worried about you" he held up his hands.

"Worried about what, exactly?" Louis asked, putting a freezer waffle In the toaster. It's nothing but class in this house. 

"the fact that our little Annabelle will never be In a relationship if she doesn't get over her fear of men" Harry stated like it was a serious problem.

"I'm not scared of men" I mumbled, though I knew it was pointless because Harry was as stubborn as a vegetarian in a steakhouse.

Louis grabbed his waffle and started eating it without butter or syrup. "come." he stated walking into the dining room and sitting. 

Knowing the best way to get this over with as quickly as possible was to just go along with what they want, I sat across from Louis and Harry. Who were both observing me like an abstract painting in an art gallery. One of those ones you spend hours trying to figure out what makes that worthy of a museum and the finger painting my little cousin did worthy of a week on the fridge. 

"so, Annabelle, why are you afraid of men?" Louis said seriously. 

I shrugged in response. 

"well, why didn't you let that Alex guy kiss you?" Harry raised a brow. 

"I don't know, I guess I was just nervous" I huffed.

"that's normal if you like him, but you didn't have to run away." he folded his hands. 

I shrugged again, not knowing what to say.

"what EXACTLY made you run away?" Louis asked.

"he drank decaf"

Louis just gave me a look. 

I sighed in aggravation. "I don't know Louis, I guess I was just scared that I wouldn't know what to do and at nineteen I should know what to do and I would mess up and look stupid and he would laugh at me and never want to see me again and he would tell his friends and then they'd laugh at me and I'd have to change my name and move to Canada!" I got louder as I continued my rant.

Harry and Louis were both staring at me like I grew another head. This is why I didn't want to talk about it. 

"first off, that's highly unlikely" Louis finally said after a minute of silence. "second, Harry's idea wasn't so crazy". 

"excuse me, what?" I arched an eyebrow, sitting back in my chair. 

"We could teach you everything you need to know, in a completely non-judgmental environment. So you don't have to be scared. It won't be awkward because we're all friends. Then when you're confident enough, you can go out there and find yourself a lover without running away in fear." he smiled like he just solved the puzzle. 

"that's a great idea, Lou" Harry beamed at his slightly older friend. Harry thinks all of Louis' ideas are great and for the record, they usually aren't.

I looked at the two boys across the table, waiting for the punch line to this joke. "that's the worst idea I've ever heard" I replied when I realized my idiotic best friends were serious.

"no, I promise it'll be so great!" Louis smiled, excited.

"okay, you're both crazy and I'm late for work" I got up, noticing the time, and ran out the door. My best friends/roommates basically teaching me how to have sex, yeah, there's no way that will go horribly wrong, I thought sarcastically to myself.

HARRY'S P.O.V 

There's no way this could wrong. Louis was the best person I knew for two things: solving problems and having fun. We can help Belle get over her fear and I get to fool around with my incredibly hot and completely adorable friend without it being awkward. This is an all around win situation.

"think she'll come around?" I asked Louis.

"absolutely not" he replied with a smile. 

Confused I asked, "then why are you smiling like that?" 

"her whole problem is she's scared of guys, but she's scared because they make her feel vulnerable. She's inexperienced, but she wants to give in. That's why she freezes when you hug her and gets all flustered when we mess around with her" he replied. 

Since when did Louis notice so much about Belle? We all tease her, but he's always been the worst. Now that I think about, Louis does have a bit of a reputation for sleeping with anything that breaths. If we go through with this I'll have to keep an eye on him. I don't want Belle to get hurt, though I'm sure Louis is doing this to help her. They're friends, he cares about her. We all do. We just met Annabelle last year, but we all love her. She fit into our little group seamlessly from the very first day. 

"what do we do then?" I looked up at him. 

"We seduce her into doing it" he smirked. 

I couldn't deny the excitement that bubbled up inside of me. "We should probably tell the other boys then, yeah?"

Louis nodded and we both jumped up.


End file.
